<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the bet [yumikuri] by chocolatetiddiemilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089422">the bet [yumikuri]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatetiddiemilk/pseuds/chocolatetiddiemilk'>chocolatetiddiemilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conflict, F/F, F/M, M/M, Smut, YmirxHistoria, hi, lookbehindyou, readthisrightnow, yumikuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:56:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatetiddiemilk/pseuds/chocolatetiddiemilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir never gave a care for school, always more interested in the girls around her and eating whatever delicious food with her friend, Hanji Zoë, at the local cat café. So you would be surprised to hear that she got into one of the best universities out there, Reiss Academy. She would usually hang around the café after hours to smoke or chat with Reiner.</p><p>Krista studied hard, very hard. thats all she did, she always tried to work hard at whatever task she was given. she didn't really mind if she had friends or not, she was fine with the current ones she had, like Sasha Braus and Mikasa Ackerman. those two had supported her for a while, and she met Mikasa when she came for the school orientation. not that she needed one. She worked part time at a local cat café and would go on days that staff werent there and feed the cats.</p><p>A story in which two people make bets with their friends regarding eachother and grow close. This includes side romances, comedic situations, angst and whatnot. Conflict arises and, of course, sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one: ymir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I-I'm sorry!" The little nerd whimpered as I clutched the hem of his shirt. </p><p>"What the fuck do you mean you're sorry? Your dumbass ratted us out to the damn principal." I said, glaring at him as my blood started to boil.</p><p>He stood there, shaking and tears spilt all over his face. His backpack and books were scattered over the ground and his notes were in puddles.</p><p>"Take care of him. I need to go the fucking office to get my detention slip or whatever. I'll grab yours." I said, pushing the guy down into water. I glared at him a bit more before grabbing my shit and walking out.</p><p>God, that little bitch. He just had to go and tell everyone in the goddamn world about Reiner and I smoking behind the damn school. Of course, we got in trouble. The both of us had two hours of detention today, and I was planning on meeting Hanji after school.</p><p>"Damn that little bastard." I mumbled under my breath as I opened up Hanji's text.</p><p>hanjijijiji: detention again!&gt;!?!?!?!?!?!?!</p><p>thehottestpersonalive: ye hanjijijiji: SERIOUSLY!!!??!?!?!?!</p><p>thehottestpersonalive: yes, im sorry- why are you always typing in caps</p><p>hanjijijiji: becAUSE</p><p>hanjijijiji: so ill be eating alone today :///////</p><p>thehottestpersonalive: unfortunately so</p><p>thehottestpersonalive: or u could wait for me lol</p><p>hanjijijiji: no.</p><p>hanjijijiji: ymir it's the FIFTH time you've cancelled!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>hanjijijiji: im inviting someone ELSE</p><p>hanjijijiji: shes WAYYYYYYYY cooler than u AND she loves food</p><p>hanjijijiji: like she eats a LOT</p><p>hanjijijiji: AND SHE CONSIDERS MY FEELINGS</p><p>thehottestpersonalive: hanji wait im really sorry</p><p>hanjijijiji: i hope a frog dissects u </p><p>thehottestpersonalive: hanji fr im sorry</p><p>thehottestpersonalive: hanji?</p><p>I groaned as I slipped my phone back in my pocket. She was mad. I was going to have to make it up to her. I wonder who she's seeing though.</p><p>Doesn't matter, for now I have to go get that stupid detention slip. I don't know why they even give us slips, as if we need permission to go to detention. Stupid school. So useless. I'd rather drink that kids filthy tears than go to school.</p><p>I walked in the school and stood at the reception, waiting for Petra to notice that I was there.</p><p>"Ymir. What is it?" She asked, looking up from the origami she was making.</p><p>"Detention slip. Why the fuck are you always here? You're a damn student." I said, stretching.</p><p>"I volunteered- anyway, another detention? Isn't it the last week of school? Don't you have to focus on getting ready for university?" Petra asked while she tapped on the computer, probably printing the slip. I smirked when I noticed her give my chest a quick look.</p><p>"Yeah, but I don't give a damn about university. I'm only going because of the cute girls, Hanji and Reiner. Speaking of, some kid ratted Reiner and I out for smoking behind the school, so give Reiner's slip too." </p><p>Petra nodded and she clicked on something before turning back to me. She had a hesitant look in her eyes before she sighed and spoke.</p><p>"Did you do anything to the kid? What year were they in?"</p><p>"Reiner's with him right now. He looked to be about fifteen or something." I said, watching Petra grab the two slips that had been printed out.</p><p>"Ymir, Reiner's seventeen and you're eighteen. Take it easy-"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, I don't give a damn. Thanks." Rolling my eyes as I grabbed the slips and stuffed them in my pants pocket. </p><p>"Later." I said, winking.</p><p>"Bye..."</p><p>I walked out of the school and waited for a few minutes before I saw Reiner. He walked up to me and yawned.</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>∘₊✧───────────────────────────✧₊∘"</p><p>That was boring as hell." I said, holding my hands behind my head as Reiner and I walked to my car.</p><p>"It was. Look, there's the kid." Reiner said, nodding toward a beat-up kid walking to a bicycle.</p><p>"Why's he still here? What a loser." I chuckled, watching him swing his leg over the bike and bike away into the distance, barely having the energy to push the pedals on his also beat-up bike.</p><p> "I heard him cry after I left, so." I shook my head and opened my car door, throwing my backpack to the back and sitting down. I stretched and sighed, leaning my head back while I waited for Reiner to get strapped in.</p><p>"Right, where do you wanna go? I can be anywhere I want." I asked, checking my phone for any unseen messages and plugging in my phone to let it charge on the way back</p><p>."My parents want to help me pack, so drop me off at home. You should pack as well. Let's grab a drink later tonight." He replied, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>I nodded and drove out of the school as we talked about what had happened during the day, what we planned on doing this summer.</p><p>I mostly planned to stay home and laze around. Honestly, I didn't even feel like moving into my dorm. I didn't want to go to university. But I had to if I wanted to survive in this weird fucking world.</p><p>Reiner was right, I should pack. What would I even pack though? Clothes? What else? I don’t have anyone to help me.</p><p>Whatever, I have the whole of summer to pack. I don't need to rush; I can take it easy. That's how I do things, I don't rush.</p><p> All I know about the dorm system is that Reiner, Hanji and I will be in the same section, along with a few others. There are two kitchens and, like, seven bathrooms. </p><p>Damn these rich places. I have no clue how people can even afford a place like that, it's insane.</p><p>Even the name sounded dumb. What kind of university's called "Reiss Academy"? It sounds terrible. So posh. It sounds like only snobs attend, god. I don't want to go, but I do at the same time. </p><p>For real though, I wonder what'll happen at university. Is it seriously as crazy as people say?</p><p>I stopped the car in front of Reiner's house, and he hopped off, waving at me as the door closed and I sped off.</p><p>Man, fuck school. I hate everyone and everything around me. Honestly, why can't I just live a normal life without worrying about failing my damn year? It'd be easier to live without regrets, live without worries.</p><p>And fuck that child who ratted us out- I can't fucking believe he went around telling the teachers that people were smoking behind the damn school.</p><p>Whatever.</p><p>I decided to grab some ramen from the store and some fries from Burger King before going to the empty box I live in. It sucked coming home alone sometimes, but seeing my dog made me happy sometimes, I guess. I pulled up to the drive in and ordered, noticing the fact that the voice that came over the intercom sounded like a woman.</p><p>Hey, maybe I could get lucky tonight?</p><p>I drove ahead and smirked when I realised, I was right. </p><p>It was a girl, she had chin length blonde hair and a petite figure. They scuttered around the area before grabbing a credit card slider and glancing at the computer screen before her. She still hadn't turned around. </p><p>"Hello-o? I'm waiting here." I said, tapping the wheel a few times as my stomach churned.</p><p> "Oh, um, sorry! That'll be 3,63-" The girl finally turned around as she said this. My eyes widened as I snorted. This wasn't a girl; this was a whole guy. He looked like a woman from the back, and even sounded like one! What a fucking curse, god.</p><p> "Yeah, alright. Here." I said, swiping my card and still eyeing the blonde boy. He looked to be my age, maybe a bit younger? He looked like a big wimp; his energy makes me want to throw him somewhere. </p><p>"What's your name?"He looked at me, startled. His eyes were wide as fuck, practically staring into my soul. They reminded me of the ocean, weirdly enough.</p><p>"Um...Armin. Armin Arlert." He stuttered, looking to the side. What was up with him? He looked scared out of mind and he was trembling, nervous much?</p><p>Anyway, I hadn't heard of him before, so I shrugged and drove off to the next stop to grab my food. Armin quickly handed me a bag filled with the extra things I had bought for tonight and I dumped it into my car seat, speeding away onto the road. Luckily, I lived close by, so I could come here anytime I wanted. </p><p>I rolled down the window to let some of the air hit my face, blow my hair back. I felt so free whenever the air touched me, whenever it pushed against me. It felt like nothing could stop me, like I really was free. It was weird, I craved freedom so badly, even though I could achieve it if I tried. I don't know what's stopping me. It just feels nice to experience those few seconds of freedom.</p><p>After a minute or two, I reached home and parked the lame excuse of a car I had. I never used it, unless Reiner needed a ride, or I needed to carry shit home with me. I usually rode my bike, so. I think I bought it, what, two years ago? I'm not sure.</p><p>I climbed up the musty and dark stairs to the 9th floor of my apartment building, hauling my backpack and food with me. I kicked open my door and plopped everything on the dirty couch, stretching.</p><p> I looked around the apartment and sighed, I won't be living here in about three- or two-months' time. Honestly, I'm happy. This place sucks ass, I swear, there's a whole rat family in here. I hate how this was the only place I could afford. I quit my job last week, since I would be leaving soon, and I have enough money from that damn orphanage to last me a few months. I got into Reiss Academy because of a scholarship where everything was free, and considering I was a fucking orphan, they gave me some sort of allowance. </p><p>Yeah, I'd be living a life I never thought I could have.</p><p> I heard a few barks before my vision was blurred by fur and black. I fell onto my back as my dog licked my face and I smiled, pushing him off so I could pet him. He fell onto the carpet and got up, tail wagging.</p><p>"Hey, Ryuu." I said, smiling, as I held his slobbery face in my hands. He panted and licked my hand as I faked disgust. He rolled onto his back and I rubbed his stomach, laughing. He tilted his head, his tongue hanging out as his eyes shone with excitement.</p><p>My smile faded, realising what was going to happen to him. We weren't allowed pets at the Academy, that was the only rule. I had to either give him away or let him loose. I couldn't deal with the fact that he'd be out there alone, so I've put him up for adoption. He's got plenty of offers already, but I'm going to keep him until the very end. That's right. </p><p>I sighed as I buried my head into his fur, basically hugging him on the floor now. I grabbed the bag filled with greasy food and took some shit out to feed Ryuu. </p><p>He happily ate as he lay his head on my lap. I took a big bite out of my burger and sipped my coke as I stared at the ceiling, sighing. </p><p>I needed a smoke.</p><p> I swear, if they don't let us smoke on the fucking campus, I'll riot. If there aren't any hot girls, I'll riot. If there isn't good food, I'll riot. If this school is absolute hell, I'll riot. I'm already unsure about what I want to fucking do, and the absence of those things would not help me. </p><p>Well, I can't do much but wait for these months to pass by. It's only a few years left; I can survive. After university, I can be free. I can be free of everything. </p><p>Yeah. </p><p>That'd be fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. krista lenz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, Krista. I wanna go eat!" Sasha said, shaking my shoulder as she whined.</p><p>"I'm studying." I said, shooting her a glare.</p><p>"But, I-" Sasha's phone dinged and she looked down. After she read the message, her eyes brightened. "Ha! My friend just texted me! She wants to go out and eat, AND spend time with me, unlike some people I know."</p><p>I looked up at her and frowned. Of course I wanted to go out, I wanted to spend time with her, but I just couldn't. I wanted to work hard for the academy, even if I didn't need to. </p><p>"I'm sorry Sash, I'll join you tomorrow, that's a promise." I said, smiling apologetically. She huffed and looked away, nodding.</p><p>She wasn't actually angry, I knew that. She knew how much I needed to study.</p><p>"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow!" She said, finger gunning and running off to wherever she was going.</p><p>I watched after her for a bit before I turned back to the book about mythical creatures infront of me. I was just revising what our past history tests had been on, nothing special. It was quite interesting, actually.</p><p>I flipped the page as I took a sip from my coffee that Sasha had brought to coax me into going to eat with her. I kept having to reread the paragraph about Hades, the god of death, and I sighed. Knowing my concentration and rythm had been broken.</p><p>I shut the book and stood up, stuffing the various things into my backpack. It was the last week of school and I had spent it with Connie, Sasha, Bertholdt and Mikasa. It had been eventful, sure, but I really preferred being inside with my warm tea and books. That seemed nice right now.</p><p>But at the same time, I wanted to be with someone. I didn't want to interrupt Sasha and her friend, so I took out my phone and dialed the familiar number.</p><p>The phone rang about three times before the person answered the phone.</p><p>"Krista, what is it?" Mikasa said, she sounded like she was eating something.</p><p>"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to go eat something? Or take a walk, it sounds like you're eating right now." I said as I smiled into my phone, slinging my bag over my shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah, I was just eating some strawberries. They're really good!" Mikasa exclaimed. She was passionate about this fruit, as it were her favourite. "So, we can grab some pasta or something downtown and then go to the park for a walk, is that alright?"</p><p>"Mhm! I'm at the cafe right now, I'll bike over to the pasta place. See you, mwah." I said into the phone.</p><p>"Fine by me, see you." The phone cut off and I slipped my phone in my pocket as I grabbed everything and headed out to my bicycle.</p><p>It was weird, this would be one of the last times I'd be around here, considering I was moving to another location. Reiss Academy was far off somewhere.</p><p>I'm quite popular at school, everyone adored me there. As they should, I mean, have you seen me? I have amazing grades and a pretty face. Perfect girl, right? I had all the guys lined up to do anything for me, and that was amazing. I wasn't interested in them, but it still made me me feel nice.</p><p>As I walked out the cafe, I brushed my hair out of my face and smiled at the versions boys staring in my direction. I glanced at my parked cycle, making sure it was still there.</p><p>I waved at the group before walking across the street to the bicycle stand and dropping my belongings in the basket set infront, the backpack on my shoulders.</p><p>I set off and hummed to myself as the wind gently caressed my face. It was times like these that I cherished the most, the wind blowing in my face and the smell of flowers blooming. It felt ethereal.</p><p>I closed my eyes for a few seconds and sighed. What a wonderful feeling.</p><p>After a few minutes I reached the tiny take out restaurant and smiled at Mikasa, who was leaning against the wall, tapping away on her phone. I set my bike next to the wall and the sound of it made her head turn up. Her eyes landed on me and she smiled.</p><p>"You're finally here." Mikasa said, emotionless.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry babe, I got caught up by the guys." I said, giggling.</p><p>Mikasa nodded and we headed inside to grab some pasta and go sit in the park while we ate. Mikasa bought the pasta with the red sauce and I bought the one with the white sauce, I didn't bother to know the names, because I simply didn't care.</p><p>As we walked, we kept getting stopped by various people who tried to flirt with one of us. It started to piss me off, and I almost shouted at this old man who was only asking for directions.</p><p>"God, can't people just leave us alone? I get we're hit but for fucks sake." I grumbled as I sat down, opening up the packaged box.</p><p>"I don't know, I feel like they mostly just want to talk to you. I have no interest in them." Mikasa said, poking her fork into a piece of pasta and stuffing it into her mouth.</p><p>Just when I was about to speak again, the sound of three different pairs of footsteps grabbed my attention. I looked up and frowned at the three guys infront of me, smirking.</p><p>"Hey ladies. You free tonight? You're looking lonely sitting on this bench together, could we join?" The guy in the middle asked, a big grin on his face.</p><p>"Fuck off, would you?" Krista said, glaring at the boys.</p><p>"Woah, tiny and feisty? I like that." The second boy said and winked at her while the third chuckled.</p><p>"Just leave, assholes." Mikasa said, impatiently tapping her foot against the bench. "Leave us alone."</p><p>"We don't want you, you look like a fucking man." The third said, causing the others to laugh out loud. I felt Mikasa flinch beside me and I grinded my teeth.</p><p>This was it. I had had enough of these shitty boys coming up to me. I didn't mind when we were walking or standing or in school, but when we were eating? Hell no. And how fucking dare they insult my best friend?</p><p>"First of all, Mikasa looks beautiful. She could pull way more women than any of you ever could. No one even wants your stinking asses anyway, who would want men that smell of shit and piss? Get the fuck out of here before I grab a fucking stick and beat the shit out of you, and take that ugly mutt with you aswell. It looks like it's gone through world war three or some shit." I said, eyeing the ugly white dog on the leash.</p><p>The boys looked at eachother and then me, scoffed and started walking ahead. I smirked and went back to my food, moving it around with my fork. </p><p>"You know, as weird as this sounds, you sound hot when you're a bitch." Mikasa said, chewing on some pasta as she stared at a tree.</p><p>"Aren't I always a bitch?" I asked, cocking my head at her.</p><p>"Exactly." Mikasa said, pointing her fork at me and struggling to hold in a laugh.</p><p>I snorted and turned back to my pasta, sighing. The cold air brushed past my hair, making me feel as if someone were brushing their own hands through mine. </p><p>Mikasa, Sasha and I all got into Reiss Academy. We were all really happy about it since we'd share a dorm with a couple of other people we know and don't know. I honestly hope the people I'll meet at the Academy aren't too bad. </p><p>If they are, I'll teach them a lesson or two, simple. I'll own the apartment by the third day, I'm sure. We're going to be thirteen or something people, so it was going to be hard to get everyone under my foot.</p><p>I already have Sasha and Mikasa, along with Bertholdt. I just have to get everyone else. Easy. I don't doubt myself one bit. This s going to be both fun and exciting.</p><p>"Are you done eating? My mum wants me home so we can pack together." Mikasa sighed as she stood up, stretching.</p><p>"Mhm." I said, closing my half full box and tossing it into the trash. I wasn't hungry.</p><p>Mikasa and I started walking back, listening to the chirps of the birds and the rustling of the various leaves. This would be the last of the many walks we took together. We enjoyed walking in silence together, atleast, I did. </p><p>Mikasa and I stopped walking when we reached the street, she had to go to the right and I had to go the left. We waved at eachother and blew kisses, and left. </p><p>I strutted down the sidewalk, ignoring the random men and boys who were staring at me and took out my phone. I had three missed calls, all from my mother. </p><p>I rolled my eyes and dialed her number, checking my nails as I waited. They were painted white, shining because of the sunlight. </p><p>The phone was finally answered and my mother's shrill voice was heard on the other end.</p><p>"Where are you? You're supposed to be home and packing." She said.</p><p>"I was with Mikasa. I'm on my way." I responded dryly. This woman seriously drove me insane.</p><p>Before she could say another word, I ended the call and dropped my phone back into my pocket. I gazed at the leaves falling from the trees for a few seconds as I walked when I suddenly realised I had left my bike at the café. </p><p>"Oh my fucking god." I groaned, annoyed. </p><p>Whatever, I'll ask someone to get it for me tomorrow. If it gets stolen, I'll buy a new one. It's already a year old, time for a new one anyway.</p><p>I sighed and continued to walk, my thoughts drifting to the Academy. I was finally done with high school, which was alright, I guess. I wouldn't miss this trash town, the trash men and the trash friends. </p><p>What I would miss, though, is eating at the café with Mikasa and Sasha. I really think that's it. I seriously want to get away from everyone, everywhere. It would be cool to start anew.</p><p>It's not like everyone's going to hate me the moment I step foot onto campus.</p><p>That won't happen, because I'm Krista Lenz, the most popular girl in my high school and town. Nothing about that will change, I'll still have everyone bowing down to me at the Academy. </p><p>That's definitely going to happen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sooo imn so sorry for taking so long! i dont know why it takes so long to write lately, when i used to post on wattpad i'd update everyday! im fairly new to ao3, so please bear with me :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>